1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device that substitutes for the urethra and sphincter muscles that control the release of urine from a bladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many different reasons, one of which is cancer, the urethra and sphincter muscles that allow urine to flow from an animal bladder can become dysfunctional or lost. What is needed is a device that can substitute for these organs.